1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coloring composition comprising a pigment and a carrier resin, which composition is easily dispersed in various vehicles or used in various products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Products prepared by treating a pigment with a carrier, such as a natural or synthetic resin, have been known as pigment concentrates, color master batches or treated pigments and have been used as coloring materials. The most important property of a good coloring composition is high dispersibility in the product which is to be colored.
Methods of blending a pigment and a carrier resin include dry-blending of both components; co-precipitation of a pigment and a carrier by dissolving the carrier in a solvent and mixing the solution with a precipitating solvent; melt-kneading with an extruder; flashing; or crushing by high shear and high impact stress in the presence of an abrasive auxiliary agent, e.g., an inorganic salt. However, when highly abrasive auxiliary agents are used or high shear stress is applied in the treatment of carrier resins which are easily deteriorated, the resulting coloring composition may possess low miscibility or low dispersibility in the vehicle or in the product which is to be colored.
Accordingly, the preparation of high quality, highly dispersible pigment-containing coloring compositions has been difficult. A need exists therefore for a coloring composition which is easily dispersible in vehicles or in products to be colored.